Educated Guesses
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: Spoilers for Season Three: There are so many scenarios for how Jessi came back to help Kyle find Amanda. These are what my imagination has cooked up. Kyle/Jessi centric.
1. Move Out

_A/N: _As was hopefully communicated through the summary, this IS a SPOILER for SEASON THREE (or rather, the rest of season 2.5- whatever you want)! I saw part of the first episode of the upcoming season on YT (You Tube) after someone taped and posted it following a 'Kyle XY Comic-Con', during which the cast/writers wished to give their fans a sneak peek. There are, admittedly, not many spoilers in this at all, but granted, if you don't like even the smallest ones, click the 'Back' arrow now.

These are simply my guesses as to how what I saw from the snippet of the first episode came into play, since it wasn't exactly made clear at all (they probably don't us to know EVERYTHING, as would be obvious to any person who used their brains five seconds ago...including me XD).

* * *

**Educated Guesses **

_Scenario 1:_

Amanda was gone, and it was all I could think about at that time. My head was spinning faster and faster, and I didn't know what I could do to stop it, or if I even could. All I knew was that I needed help.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and quickly scrolled through my contact list, choosing the one name I knew I could count on, the one I was hoping hadn't gotten too far away from me by now.

I pressed the phone to my ear immediately after I heard the first tone of the ring sound; I would have been faster, but I hadn't added the name to my speed dial yet.

I was relieved when I heard the voice pick up just four beats after I'd heard the first, hearing the other end's breath leave as they answered.

"Kyle? Is something wrong?" I knew that voice so well by now, and there was no mistaking the affectionate, yet slightly worried vibration I had become so accustomed to picking up.

"Yes. Jessi…Amanda's missing."

"What?! How?"

"I don't know. I left her outside for a minute, and when I came out, she was gone," I was reluctant in telling her the last part. "I found a Latnok ring where she was standing."

Jessi was silent on the other end; I knew she didn't like Amanda and had only helped out tonight because she'd wanted to do something nice for me before she left, if only to try to repay some of what I'd done for her. I also knew Latnok made she and Sarah quite uncomfortable, which was severely understandable, so I guessed that was why she taking so long to respond.

Finally, her voice was heard once again.

"You want me to help find her."

"Yes. Look, Jessi, I know you don't like her or trust Latnok, but I-"

"Kyle!" She called my name to get my attention and it did the trick. She took a deep breath and continued. "It's all right. I told you, we're connected, remember? I can feel your desperation. I know how much you want and need my help, and what kind of friend would I be if I left you now? No matter my issues, I'm coming. It'll be okay, Kyle, I promise. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Her voice left my ear, as did the unwavering rhythm of her phone's frequency with the telephone wires, signaling she had hung up.

* * *

Miles and miles away in an under-the-speed-limit car, Jessi turned to Sarah, who was driving in the seat beside her, determination portrayed across every inch of her face.

"That was Kyle…and you want to go back." Before the younger of the girls could get a word in, her Mother spoke yet again. "All right, then. Hold on!"

Seeing as there were no other cars on the deserted back road they'd taken, Sarah suddenly made a screeching U-turn, Jessi puling her knees up to her chest and thrusting her face into them, her arms covering her head, just in case.

When the steady pattern of gravel under tires on a road reached her ears and the car's velocity balance was no longer going haywire, Jessi uncurled herself to find her Mother smiling at her, the look in her eyes of a woman partially broken free of chains.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but I haven't had that much fun in twenty years!"

Jessi gave her a weak smile, and then turned her head to look out the window, not quite completely relaxing her limbs for the long car ride back to Seattle.

_Don't worry, Kyle. I'm coming._

_

* * *

A/N: _Short, yes. But, hey, it's a _scenario_. It's not necessarily supposed to be long, am I right?


	2. Soundless Predator

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Kyle XY or anything affiliated. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for FUN. _

_A/N: _This is in Jessi's point-of-view. ...This is strange, but I got my very own laptop for my 16th birthday on Friday, on which I am sending you this chapter! Yay! XD Speaking of which, I'm still getting used to typing on this thing, so if there are any typos (despite that I read through it), I apologize.

* * *

_Scenario 2:_

Kyle thought I'd left, but I hadn't. I couldn't leave; not yet. Something, and I could tell what, just didn't feel right.

I'd called Sarah to let her know I would be arriving a little later than planned, and she agreed with my decision to stay. My Mother knew how much Kyle meant to me, and I _knew _my sudden feeling of apprehension had to do with him.

There! Just as I'd suspected. I watched Kyle and Amanda walk from the gym happily, talking quietly until Kyle ducked back inside unexpectedly; perhaps he'd forgotten something. In the next moment, it was confirmed that my instincts had been right…and it was one of the few times I wished I had been wrong.

Amanda's heartbeat gave a sudden jolt prior to beating erratically for a few seconds, just as quickly turning to involuntarily slow down. I may not be too fond of her, but she taught me a valuable lesson about caring tonight…plus, I owed Kyle more than one nice thing before I left.

I sprang into action immediately, jumping from my hiding place on the roof and landing soundlessly behind the man disguised as a construction worker, who was currently suffocating Amanda by way of chloroform-drenched cloth. I knocked him out with a swift kick to the back of the head, letting him fall to the ground while I grabbed the unconscious Amanda before she made contact with the pavement.

I ran as fast as I could and safely placed Amanda on a pile of mats beside a dumpster, surveying the area for more people that might try to attack her again. I found nothing and turned away.

Two vans had been waiting in the parking lot close to where Amanda and Kyle had been standing outside the gymnasium doors, my assumption being to capture them both. That wouldn't happen; not while I could prevent it.

I sprinted as hastily as was possible toward both vans. They wouldn't be able to restrain or hurt me while I traveled at this speed.

Crashing through the windshield of the first van, I grabbed the driver by the throat, smashing his white capped head through the window on his side, thus knocking him unconscious. I dealt with the two men in the back in a similar manner, simply leaving them on the floor when finished and making sure to take every key they had. I also may have tampered with their engine…

The second van's occupants were a little more difficult to punish, only because I had to dodge electric charges being shot at me from small, hand held machines. Even with the ineffective distraction, I succeeded in leaving each man out cold and their vehicle unusable.

Jumping from the van through the smashed driver side window, I began to dash back to where I had laid Amanda…but then, I heard a voice. _His _voice.

"Jessi!" I spun around, my face surprised and hurried, I'm sure. Kyle was standing outside the gym doors, holding a bag that was unfamiliar to me. It must have been Amanda's.

"Kyle, come with me. Hurry!" He listened and obeyed instantly, eyes shining in a way that showed he understood there was a sort of urgency to the situation.

He followed me to where I had laid Amanda.

My heart nearly stopped.

She was gone.

Immediately, I started panicking, sifting through every means by which she could have disappeared while simultaneously racing through every last moment in my head. I must have missed something; footsteps, a moan, _something_.

She didn't just get up and walk off; she had gotten too big a whiff of the chloroform. No one could have grabbed her, as I had scanned the area for activity before going after those men, and I still hadn't detected anything while fighting the almost-abductors.

What had happened to her…and more importantly, what had I done?

I had saved Kyle's precious girlfriend, yes, but now…I had lost her, too. I loathed admitting it, but I knew how much she meant to Kyle, and vice versa, and if I'd made a mistake as big as I thought I had… He'd never forgive me.

Tears began to gather in my eyes as I thought of it. A world where Kyle shunned me was not one in which I wanted to live, that I knew with everything I was. I would not lose his faith in me; I would not lose his trust; I would not lose his girlfriend; I would not lose _him_.

I was startled from my wandering mind when Kyle gripped my arm above my elbow and compelled me to turn about and face him. His eyes burned as he took note of the tears in my eyes, as well as the fear and desperation behind them. He loosened his grasp, and his beautiful orbs pleaded with me to bear my soul.

"Amanda's…gone." My voice shook and broke as tears spilled over, sniffling and my face red. I looked ridiculous, I recognized that, but it wasn't my top priority right now. Knowing Kyle's reaction and if he would ever look at me the same was, more than anything else.

The reaction I got was one I felt I didn't deserve.

He reached toward me and wiped away my tears with his ever-tender fingers, eyes imploring mine as he pulled them away.

"Where is she?" I closed my eyes painfully, ready to tell what I feared would drive us apart. Opening them, I was surprised as my voice constricted once again, though the tears in my eyes were no more.

"I got a bad feeling after I left you to go with Sarah, so I called and stayed after she promised to wait. After you went back into the gym, the fake construction worker tried to kidnap Amanda by first making her unaware to the world with chloroform. I knocked him out, put her back here, and went to take care of the men in the two vans who were waiting to kidnap both of you. I surveyed the area for others when I laid her here, but I…"

Kyle grabbed my hand as I trailed, and it was then I registered the fact that more tears had streamed down my face. I was shaking uncontrollably, too, and he lowered me down gently to rest on the pavement, where we were shrouded by dumpsters and other such trash stuffs. He kept worried, caring eyes on me even as he reached for the cell phone in his pocket.

I heard faint ringing as Kyle held the mobile device to his ear and then a familiar voice on the other end.

"Kyle, what's wrong? What happened?!" Still feeling his eyes on my shaken form, I paid close attention as he answered the man that had helped him through so much.

"Foss, I'm sorry. I was wrong. We need your help."


End file.
